criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deal With the Devil
Deal With the Devil is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-seventh case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-first overall. It takes place in South America appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot Following the distressing call Anastasia made to the team, Takagi traced her phone to a church in Rio de Janeiro, where the team raced to immediately. Bradley and the player rushed to the church to find out what had happened, only to find a human heart in the hand of an angel statue in the courtyard. With Anastasia's fate unknown, the pair started the important investigation, labelling priest Orlando Rivera, voodoo priestess Camila Ortega, gothic photographer Luna Armstrong, and dictator Sebastian del Prado as suspects. As the team reconvened on the plane, Connor received a call from Riya, who had found a body in the woods. Much to the team's heartbreak, the pair found Anastasia's body nailed to a cross in the woods. With a heavy heart, they sent the body to a sorrowful Nia who performed the autopsy. The pair also had to break the news to Anastasia's father, Xavier Gardenia, as well as suspecting Imran's close friend, author Naomi Harris. They also discovered that Camila had attacked Anastasia before the murder, prompting the team to arrest her. Finally, Spencer told the team that the GPA had received a letter from Anastasia. The letter from Anastasia told the team that if she died while undercover, they shouldn't feel sad or guilty, as it was all worth it if she was able to help someone. The letter also revealed that Morningstar used the mausoleum to store items and that Orlando had been forced by Morningstar to use his church as a gathering place for the cult. They also discovered that Xavier had reached out to reconnect with his daughter shortly before her death. Finally, as dusk set in, they unearthed Luna as the killer. When confronted, Luna confessed to the kill, insisting that being able to watch the life fade from Anastasia's eyes was the greatest honour of all. Luna then admitted that she was one of Morningstar's cultists and on the day of the gathering, they told all their disciples to hunt Anastasia through the woods and the first one to kill her would be allowed to "ascend" to the cult's second-in-command. Due to the twisted competition, Luna hunted Anastasia through the woods until she found her. After attacking her and cutting the call to the GPA off, Anastasia accepted her fate bravely, prompting Luna to nail her to the cross and cut her heart out. In court, Amanda Prince presided over the trial, where Luna pleaded guilty to the murder. When Luna's mother, Judge Armstrong, demanded to know why she had done it, Luna insisted that Elvira never had time for her, causing her to find a new family in the cult. For the murder, Luna was sentenced to life imprisonment for her crime. Post-trial, Elvira insisted she could get through to her daughter, prompting her and the player to head to Luna's holding cell. Elvira apologized for always being busy, saying she should have been there more. Initially, Luna rejected her mother but soon broke down in tears and hugged her, apologizing for what she had done. When Elvira asked who Morningstar was, Luna confessed that it was Sebastian del Prado. Knowing that they couldn't accuse him on Luna's word alone, they headed back to the mausoleum to find proof. Once they had found concrete evidence, however, Takagi insisted that Sebastian was heading back to Blackpearl under the cover of nightfall where the GPA didn't have jurisdiction. In a race against time, they hurried to the docks where they found Sebastian entering a boat. Bradley aimed his gun and demanded he stop moving, prompting Sebastian to confess that he was Morningstar and a member of The Zodiac, under the codename Aries. Sebastian admitted that starting the hunt to end Anastasia's life was ecstasy, confessing that it was easy for him to manipulate Luna as she was blinded by loneliness. The pair soon had heard enough and arrested him where he was sent to trial. In court, Amanda was furious with Sebastian for his crimes, sentencing him to life in solitary confinement for all his crimes. Afterwards, Bradley told the player that he was sure Anastasia would be proud of them. A few days later at Anastasia's funeral, Xavier presented the eulogy where he told the attendees that Anastasia always wanted to be able to look back on her life and see that she'd helped someone, that she'd done something with her life. Xavier then said goodbye to his little girl, promising that he was proud of her. The team then raised a glass to her memory. Finally, Anya told the team that she'd been filing through the info from Sebastian's mausoleum and discovered that Sebastian had regular meetings with a person named Scorpio. They then confronted Sebastian, who confessed that Scorpio was the leader of the Zodiac and that the next phase of Project Enigma had already begun in Abuja. With no time to waste, the team vowed to end the Zodiac once and for all to avenge Anastasia, setting off to Abuja to stop the Zodiac's plans. Inside Sebastian's prison cell, the lights flickered off before Scorpio, dressed in all white, entered the cell. Scorpio then told Sebastian that they didn't like when things they own failed them, before walking behind Sebastian and pulling a dagger out. Scorpio then whispered that if Sebastian failed them again, they'd sever his head from his shoulders. With Sebastian pleading for mercy, the figure in white left the cell, her eyes lacking mercy... Summary Victim *'Anastasia Gardenia' (found nailed to a cross with her heart cut out) Murder Weapon *'Bloodletting Dagger' Killer *'Luna Armstrong' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The suspect uses hazel water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The suspect uses hazel water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The suspect uses hazel water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The suspect uses hazel water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The suspect uses hazel water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The suspect uses hazel water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The killer uses hazel water. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears dark eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church Courtyard. (Clues: Heart, Funeral Wreath, Bronze Pieces) *Examine Bronze Pieces. (Result: Angel Statuette; New Suspect: Orlando Rivera) *Interrogate Orlando Rivera on the heart in the courtyard. (New Crime Scene: Old Mausoleum) *Investigate Old Mausoleum. (Clues: Tulips, Wicker Pieces, Brooch) *Examine Tulips. (Result: Voodoo Doll; New Suspect: Camila Ortega) *Confront Camila Ortega over Anastasia's whereabouts. *Examine Wicker Pieces. (Result: Wicker Figure; New Suspect: Luna Armstrong) *Interrogate Luna Armstrong on her presence in the mausoleum. *Examine Brooch. (Result: Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Sebastian del Prado) *Question Sebastian del Prado on why he was in the mausoleum. *Examine Funeral Wreath. (Result: Ominous Message) *Analyze Ominous Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Edgar Allen Poe) *Analyze Heart. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clues: Anastasia's Body, Golden Locket, Hat) *Examine Golden Locket. (Result: Old Photo Man) *Examine Young Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Xavier Gardenia) *Inform Xavier Gardenia of his daughter's death. (Attribute: Xavier drinks wine) *Examine Hat. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Confront Naomi Harris over her hat on the crime scene. (Attribute: Naomi reads Edgar Allen Poe) *Autopsy Anastasia's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hazel water; New Crime Scene: Angel Statue) *Investigate Angel Statue. (Clues: Foliage, Parchment Paper) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (04:00:00) *Confront Camila Ortega over attacking Anastasia. (Attribute: Camila drinks wine, reads Edgar Allen Poe and uses hazel water) *Examine Parchment Paper. (Result: Creepy Drawing) *Confront Sebastian del Prado over his drawing of Anastasia crying blood. (Attribute: Sebastian drinks wine, reads Edgar Allen Poe and uses hazel water) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Orlando Rivera about letting the cult use his church for gatherings. (Attribute: Orlando drinks wine, reads Edgar Allen Poe and uses hazel water) *Investigate Tombs. (Clues: Antique Box, Porcelain Pieces, Manuscript) *Examine Antique Box. (Result: Pentagram Necklace) *Analyze Pentagram Necklace. (03:00:00) *Question Luna Armstrong about the "death to all" engraving on her necklace. (Attribute: Luna drinks wine, reads Edgar Allen Poe and uses hazel water) *Examine Porcelain Pieces. (Result: Porcelain Plate) *Ask Xavier Gardenia about wanting to reconnect with his daughter. (Attribute: Xavier reads Edgar Allen Poe and uses hazel water) *Examine Manuscript. (Result: Book on Morningstar) *Interrogate Naomi Harris over her book on Morningstar. (Attribute: Naomi drinks wine and uses hazel water) *Investigate Wooden Cross. (Clues: Pearls, Bloodletting Dagger) *Examine Pearls. (Result: Anastasia's Pearl Necklace) *Analyze Anastasia's Pearl Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Analyze Bloodletting Dagger. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears dark eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sell Your Soul (5/5). (1 star) Sell Your Soul (5/5) *Hear what Elvira has to say. *See if Elvira can get through to Luna. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Old Mausoleum. (Clue: Ornate Box) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Telegram) *Analyze Telegram. (05:00:00) *Arrest Sebastian once and for all. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clue: Anastasia's Purse) *Examine Anastasia's Purse. (Result: Family Photo) *Listen to Xavier's eulogy. (Reward: Anastasia's Badge) *Speak to Anya about what she's found. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South America (UnknownGamez)